crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Razorback
Razorback (Jack Carlyle, born Erin Carlyle) is a member of the Class of 2009. He's a speedster, Class 3 Rager with regen, exemplar?, heterosexual velociraptoresque dinosaur. MID Appearance Post-manifestation of his mutant-traits, Razorback bears a resemblance to a large, dromeasauroid dinosaur. Large enough to tower over grown men, with a tiger-striped hide of yellow and black, Razorback strikes an impressive (and intimidating) figure. Adding to this are the numerous spines on his back that can be raised in a threat-display similar to some modern day reptiles. However, he does poses a few traits which immediately distinguish him from actual reptiles and theropods. Most noticeably, he possesses articulated wrists (presumably indicating a lack of an ulnar groove that would otherwise lock the radius into position) and surprisingly dexterous hands. He also lacks the distinct forelimb-shortening common in theropods. This, combined with his unique double-socketed shoulders, allows him to assume a quadrupedal gait that aids in stability, speed, and agility. Jack weighs nearly 400 pounds, that is, about 180 kg. He also has excellent night vision.The Book of Darwin: Chapter 1 History Razorback was born in Australia as a girl, and when he manifested he changed into a giant, spined, mute male velociraptoresque dinosaur and went feral for a while. After a super-team found him and reintroduced him to humanity, they sent him to Whateley, where his rager outbursts quickly earned him the top spot on the UltraViolent List and the record for the most consecutive detentions ever. He eventually made friends with a girl named Koala and with Jimmy T, and started protecting the Underdogs from bullies. In fall 2006, he got Jericho for his roommate, and with Diamondback, they formed Outcast Corner. Razorback can't speak without a gadget, so the Outcasts use a mix of Australian and American sign language. He loves heavy metal music and is one of the guitarists for their band, but he is also hyper-sensitive to sound, so sonic attacks will either cause a rager outbreak''Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation'' or knock him out.So I'm a Freak. Sue Me. His sim costume is black armor with scary symbols on it, including a mask coming down to his jawline. Rythax mistook him for a Pack Stalker,Call the Thunder: Chapter 4 - The Beatings will Continue Until Morale Improves a resemblance also noted by Eldritch when she came across several ancient statues of Pack Stalkers in the Court of the Earth's Forge. He saved Fey from some Voodoo Wolves,Ill Winds: Part I and is now part of the Wild Bunch. During Christmas Vacation he was in Australia with his family and the rest of the Outcasts. While there he took a part in the Rager's Night memorial, helped suppress a robbery and out-of-control "hero" team, and protect the fighting retreat of a large group of civilians to shelter during Doctor Reaper's attack.The Book of Darwin Associations *Carlyle Family (Australia) **Kiernan Carlyle - Father **Debra Carlyle - Mother **Adam Carlyle - Brother (Five years old Fall 2006)Parents' Day *Twain Cottage **Jericho Roommate *Outcast Corner Training Team, Band **Diamondback Vocals **Eldritch Drums **Jericho Guitar, Vocals *Deimos *Phobos *Wild Bunch Security AuxiliaryIll Winds: Part IV *The Grove *Medawihla Tribe *Bully Busters Classes Fall 2006 *Survival I First Period''Yet Another Day as an Outcast'' *Music Fourth Period Winter 2007 *Team Tactics I First & Second Periods''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim'' Student Employment *Groundskeeping References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2009 Category:Twain Cottage Category:Rager Category:Speedster Category:Regen Category:GSD Category:Security Auxiliary Category:UltraViolent List Category:Gender-complicated Category:Australia Category:Sign Language Category:Mutism